Discrepância
by Raayy
Summary: Essa relação podia ter nomes. Gevanni preferia chamar de segredo, Near preferia chamar de discrepante. - GevanniNear, yaoi, PRESENTE PARA HIEI-AND-SHINO


_Discrepância.  
A Death Note Fanfiction por Raayy_

- **Death Note não me pertence**. Sério.

- **GevanniNear** (AKA: SuteNia). Narração meio estranha (passo de 2 pessoa pra terceira várias vezes).

- **Betada por Janão q**. TE AMO, MULHER!

- **Presente **para Hiei-and-Shino. TE AMO, UKE DA MINHA VIDA! (L)

* * *

Vocês eram uma discrepância por si só. Vocês não ligavam.

**#**

As diferenças de vocês eram tão grandes que fazia isso ser errado.

De idade, 9 anos separavam vocês.

De altura, 27cm os mantinham afastados.

De gostos, de preferências, de personalidade, até de cores.

Vocês, discretamente, deixavam isso de lado.

_Até mesmo o fato de ser errado._

**#**

Essa relação podia ter nomes.

Pedofilia, erro, assédio, antiético, proibido, e mais muito mais.

Gevanni preferia chamar de segredo.

Near preferia chamar de discrepante.

**#**

Tudo começou com um beijo, simples, mas provocante.

Near _não é_ impulsivo. Ele já tinha pensado em tudo, inclusive na reação de Gevanni.

E sua reação foi exatamente como ele havia pensado.

Ele se assustou, mas cedeu ao toque, e logo correspondeu.

O seu problema, Near, era que você acertava demais.

Acertou, inclusive, como essa relação se tornou um _vício_.

**#**

A primeira vez que vocês foram para cama juntos, você ainda tinha 17 anos, Near.

_(Pedofilia)_

Não que você ligasse. Você nunca ligava pra nada, nem para o certo, nem errado.

Ele ligava. Ele não sabia sua idade, mas pela sua aparência, você era mais novo que isso.

Ele não quis repetir até que você fizesse 18 anos.

Você sorriu – aquele sorriso tão assimétrico e macabro que o dava arrepios – e falou que não faltava mais que alguns meses.

Você também esperava a leve expressão de surpresa e alívio por você não ser tão novo quanto aparentava.

Não esperou, porém, que ele não cumprisse o que dissera. Não que fizesse diferença para você.

**#**

Vocês agiam como se não houvesse nada. Near por não gostar que se metessem em sua vida e Gevanni por insegurança.

_(Erro)_

Era errado de muitas formas, mas ele preferia não pensar assim. Ele não tirava vantagem, e Near não parecia se incomodar.

Mas Near nunca parecia gostar ou desgostar de algo.

Ele era indecifrável para você, Stephen.

Você continuava preferindo pensar que não era errado para não se sentir culpado. Mesmo sendo Near que viesse até você e lhe roubasse o fôlego e a razão, você se culpava pelo pouco controle e juízo.

Você era 9 anos mais velho que aquele garoto, Stephen.

Quando você perguntou a Near, por acaso, o que achava daquilo, ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que o assustava e que o fascinava, de algum modo. O sorriso de quem sabia tudo e não conhecia nada.

"_É discrepante."_

A resposta lhe martelou por dias até você entender que ele quis dizer que não era errado, só diferente.

**#**

Se visto de fora, pareceria que Gevanni abusava da inocência de Near.

_(Assédio)_

Mas a verdade é que Near abusava da falta de controle de Gevanni.

Near não era inocente, inexperiente sim. Porém, era curioso.

A curiosidade o levou onde estava. Assediando um homem muito mais velho e experiente que ele.

Não que ele ligasse. Gevanni não desgostava, então não tinha problema.

Não era errado. Mas também não era certo.

**#**

Near achava engraçado o fato de ele ser chefe de Gevanni.

_(Antiético)_

Como um chefe que seduzia a secretária mais nova e muito bonita era sempre a imagem mais forte de casos de trabalho, era engraçado. Não que Gevanni não fosse bonito.

Gevanni não achava engraçado, na verdade o desconfortava a idéia. Ele ignorava, mas não era um fato que desse para ignorar tão fácil. Eles trabalhavam na mesma sala.

Ele confessou a Near, uma vez que ele não se lembraria quando, que ele não gostava de chefes arrogantes. Apesar de não estar se referindo a Near, acabou por envolvê-lo.

Foi a primeira vez que Gevanni viu Near rir.

Ele riu com aquele sorriso rasgado na boca que apavorava e fascinava Gevanni, assim como lhe dava arrepios e pesadelos. O sorriso que o fazia perder toda razão, moral e ética que um dia ele já pode dizer que tivera.

"_Desculpe-me por ser um chefe arrogante"_, disse Near.

Gevanni fez um gesto como se não se importasse, mas Near não parecia realmente se ligar se Gevanni se importava ou não.

"_Depois de pôr Kira atrás das grades, quando a SPK não terá motivo de existência, se importa se eu for apenas arrogante?"_

Gevanni o olhou um pouco surpreso. Near não queria que ele continuasse a trabalhar com ele, e imaginava o motivo. Seu próprio desconforto em se relacionar com alguém do ambiente de trabalho.

"_Não, contato que eu ainda possa ver você."_

**#**

Apesar de não ser mais ilegal, com Near acima dos 18, eles ainda eram dois homens.

_(Proibido)_

Não que Gevanni achasse que por serem homens - apesar Near parecer mais um garoto - era errado, apenas incomodava o fato dos outros pensarem que fosse.

"_Você se incomoda demais com o que os outros pensam, Mister Gevanni."_ Disse Near.

Gevanni sabia que ele estava certo – ele sempre estava – mas ele não podia evitar. Por hora, outra coisa o chamou atenção.

"_Não precisa me chamar assim, não sem outros para ouvir."_

Near arqueou uma sobrancelha, o olhando. Voltou-se para o robô que customizava com tanto cuidado.

"_E como quer que eu lhe chame?"_

"_Stephen está bem."_

Near achou estranho a intimidade de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome – ainda que este pudesse ser falso. Não discordou, porém.

"_Certo... Stephen."_

Gevanni sorriu e ambos sabiam que embora Gevanni pudesse ser chamado por seu nome, o mesmo não valia para Near.

Não que Gevanni se importasse. O nome de Near era proibido de conhecimento de todos, até o dia que isso fosse inevitável.

**#**

Poderia ser qualquer coisa.

_Errado, feio, proibido, pecado_, tudo isso e muito mais.

Gevanni continuaria dizendo que era um segredo – e mais tarde, que era a vida.

Near continuaria a dizer que era discrepante.

Uma bela discrepância.

* * *

**N/A:**

..... Pois é 8D Eu até que gostei, pra algo que eu quase cuspi. -Demorou no máximo 2 horas escrevendo isso contando com o tempo que eu me distraia-

Espero que acima de tudo, você goste, Hee. XD Eu não lembro de ter visto nenhuma SuteNia no fandom de DN, espero que essa honre o casal -gotona-

E se a Anne e a Cookie lerem: NÃO FOI PROPOSITAL COPIAR O LANCE DOS SORRISOS. QUANDO EU TERMINEI QUE EU ME TOQUEI. EU JURO, NÃO FOI DE PROPÓSITO A CÓPIA DESCARADA DE NOVE SORRISOS! É que eu adoro falar do sorriso de Near, ele parece um sadomasoquista/psicopata/maníaco/etc com aquele sorriso °-° E dá um contraste enorme com a carinha fofa de bebê dele.

Brigada pra Nanase (que não gosta do casal MAS VAI GOSTAR) e Jana, que me encorajaram ;_; Eu amo vocês, vadias. (L)


End file.
